Some spreadsheet application programs allow the use of custom functions, called User-Defined Functions (“UDFs”), that can be utilized in the same manner as built-in functions provided natively by the spreadsheet application program. UDFs can be created in different ways, but are generally implemented as user-created program code external to the spreadsheet application program that can be called from within a workbook. For instance, a UDF may be created in the form of a dynamic-link library (“DLL”) that can be called from a workbook to perform complex arithmetic, advanced mathematics, or other functions not natively provided by the spreadsheet application program.
Some UDFs that perform complex calculations require significant computational resources. In an attempt to provide the maximum amount of processing capability to the UDFs, some spreadsheet application programs can determine if the host computing system that is executing the spreadsheet application program has one or more central processing units (“CPUs”) that have multiple processor cores. When the spreadsheet application program detects CPUs that have multiple processor cores, the spreadsheet application program can offload the execution of different UDFs to different processor cores. Even in light of this optimization, however, there are many types of UDFs that could benefit from even greater processing resources than those provided by typical host computing systems that have multi-core CPUs.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.